denmafandomcom-20200216-history
Camael
Camael (카마엘, Kamael) is a character in Denma. Biography She mentioned Mama (마마, Mama) in the Marionette (2). She commanded Bahel to kill Dwight. Because Dwight's sick love is disgusted. She first appeared in God's Lover (4). And it turns out that her name is Camael. She's in the form of an angel Adam wearing a dress, a halo and the wing. Halo is removable. She commands Bahel to execute of newly located infidels after he's free from Silverquick. In fact, her identity is Yahwah's Transcriptome. In Chapter 2 2. A.E. (22), when Bahel killed the Quanx deliverer, he prays to her that he thinks her for granting him freedom, and until the day when he eradicate the roots of heretics, who tries to infiltrate Silverquick and destroy the order of their church, he'll continue on with his solemn duty. Yahwah checks Pfff used his Quanx ability in Silverquick, and thinks that makes two of them among the latest recruits and he feel like this is happening more and more often, and if a Quanx ability is used inside Silverquick, the system is set to detect it as a physical anomaly and send out a Transcriptome there way immediately, but for some reason, for every hundred Quanxs, there's always one those Transcriptomes can't pick up, and apart from the reason this keeps happening, the Holy See's command continues to dismiss his reports on this matter, all he can does is to get rid of those uncontrollable potential threats one at a time, making it look like an accident, right now, there's one thing left to check before he add any more names to Bahel's hit list, Pfff, and Hoon. Hoon memorizes the Commercial Ordinances of the Universe Eight. At this time, she appears. She says she's the angel, the messenger of the Holy Madonna, and she's in charge of religious experiences provided by Silverquick, and she has comes to deliver a message of salvation and the gospels to Hoon, who doesn't know her holiness, and if he get to know her, he's guaranteed a long-term employment here. Yahwah checks Hoon's body's energy waves, and the tone of his voice, and thinks if he brainwash him a few times, he could turn him into one of his henchmen just like Bahel. 1 month later In Kuan's Fridge (3), Hoon memorizes the Commercial Ordinances of the Universe Eight. At this time, she appears and she gives a drink and says Hoon can drink this while he study. After drinking, Hoon wants to go to the toilet. She also drinking, and she hugs Hoon and goes to the toilet. But the toilet is out of service. She and Hoon go to somewhere. She says it's a hole known as 'Camael's kindness'. She says it's a proof of her love and there's a story behind this, back when they were building Silverquick's station 7, there were a lot of believers who volunteered to help, and they devoted their lives and worked tirelessly, in the hopes that the church body's project would be successful, however, poor work condition and overwork made them sick, and some of them were so badly crippled they had a hard time even getting to the toilet, she just wanted to repay them for their sacrifice in whatever way she could, Hoon don't have to go to the toilet, and if he pull this up like that, he can take care of business, and this small hole which is connected to the septic tank became an ironic symbol of the humanism of the Church of Madonna. Hoon thinks what is she talking about. Yahwah thinks the forbidden substances from the drink will be filtered through Hoon's body, and it'll be mixed in his urine which will trickle down the hole, all the way to the courier routing control system hardware, and that'll cause an error and reset the settings to default, and when that happens, there will be collisions all over the place with Goldwing's ships which use different routes on the same course, and this will lead to a clash between the Gosan family and the El family, that will mark the beginning of the war of universe eight. Hoon asks to her that does he have to be in this position. She answers that it was designed for people who can't walk. Hoon takes down his pants and throws himself flat on the ground. It comes from the hole of Buddhist hermitage (Korean), which came out in the Asekkiga. Back when they were building a Buddhist hermitage, a believer who volunteered to help, and he devoted his lives and worked tirelessly, however, poor work condition and overwork made him sick, and he was so badly crippled they had a hard time even getting to the toilet, so the monks just wanted to repay him for his sacrifice in whatever way they could, he doesn't have to go to the toilet, and if he pull a small hole's cover up, he can take care of business. Trivia *The name Camael comes from the angel Camael. And the word Camael is Hebrew חַמּוּאֵל or קְמוּאֵל origin. It means "anger/wrath of God" or "God is risen", "one who sees/stands before God". *Fan arts **July 11, 2013 **April 24, 2014 - Source **March 10, 2018 Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Silverquick